


Just Take the Hint Already

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, fast paced, my english teacher is still disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Beomgyu is so oblivious it hurts and Soobin has to take matters into his own hands.A bit short because I'm working on something else.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Just Take the Hint Already

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything romantic before so this is a little practice.

Beomgyu has a crush on his Soobin hyung. That’s it, that’s the tweet. 

Everyone knew about his little crush, including Soobin. As much as Soobin would love to tell Beomgyu how much he loves him and how much he wants to kiss his pretty face, he couldn’t. He didn’t have the courage to be able to say it out loud; and honestly, who can blame him?

Beomgyu was beautiful, so very talented, a god among people, and the most adorable person he’s met. Don’t tell Huening Kai that, please.

The point is that confessing your undying love to someone that amazing is extremely hard to do, even if the feelings are mutual. The best thing he can do is give subtle hints and flirts and let the rest happen naturally. Maybe the friendly hugs and compliments could turn into long cuddle hours and passionate kissing. What? A man can dream.

Sadly, his subtle hints weren’t reaching the smaller man because he hasn’t gotten his hours of cuddles or passionate kissing. When he was listing all the reasons Choi Beomgyu was the best person in the world, he forgot to mention that he was also a dense as hell cabbage. You would think having a crush on someone would make you better able to pick up obvious flirting, but you’d be wrong!

Soobin made every effort to hold Beomgyu’s hand, compliment him on everything, ruffle his hair in the least platonic way possible, and pretty much anything that would scream “I really like you so please go out with me and let me smooch your pretty face”. And yet it still gets brushed off as “it’s a bro thing to do”. If this continues any longer, he might just have to pin him against the wall and get that kiss himself. It sounds tempting but damn he really doesn’t want to.

Why is love so frustrating?

-

Remember when he said he was going to get that kiss himself if nothing were to change between him and Beomgyu? Soooooo he might have done that. He honestly didn’t know how it happened, but it did.  
They were both alone in the dorm while the others stayed behind for a Vlive. They haven’t gotten any alone time in so long, maybe this could be his opportunity to confess his feelings. Lol, yeah right. Real cute. Unless… o3o

Soobin and Beomgyu were hanging in their room playing videogames. Soobin was having a great time beating Beomgyu at as many games as he could. The younger man eventually got tired of losing so he opted to lie on his bed and maybe make a TikTok or take some selfies. Soobin was playing a shooter-style game online.

Beomgyu eventually got bored of taking selfies and was now looking for ways to entertain himself, until an idea popped into his head. It was evil and stupid, but as if he had anything better to do. He got up from his bed, walked over to Soobin, and proceeded to climb into his lap and bury his face into the side of his neck. His breath was warm on his skin and it made Soobin squirm.

“Yah! What are you doing? I’m going to lose” Soobin was yelling. He was both angry and flustered, he was going to lose his game and his crush was in his lap, he swore he was going to self-combust. 

Beomgyu laughed at him. 

“Yeah I know, that’s why I’m doing it.”

The little shit had a smug look on his face that Soobin couldn’t see but he felt it. Soobin continued playing his game with the mood maker in his lap, desperately trying to keep himself together. He did end up winning the game and now it was time to teach this gremlin a lesson.

“Oh so you did win, what a bummer.” Little shit. He was going to teach him a lesson with his fists until a thought popped into his head.

“Since I won, does that mean I deserve a reward?”

“Yeah, I guess, what’s the reward?”

“This.”

Soobin pulled Beomgyu’s head towards his and kissed him. It was a short, closed-mouth peck on the lips. Not passionate like he wanted but it was fine. When he had pulled back, he realized the mistake he made. He just kissed his crush on the lips! No warning, no consent, just kissed him. Soobin felt so messed up for that. You don’t just kiss someone without asking them first, that is a shitty move.

Soobin was about to apologize when Beomgyu grabbed his face and pressed his lips against his. It caught Soobin by surprise, but he quickly got over that and began kissing back. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders while the other put one of his hands on his waist and the other on his thigh. The kiss got more passionate as the seconds passed by, quickly becoming opened mouth. Tongues, lips, and teeth were all involved. Whimpers and grunts bounced around the room.

Eventually, the kiss got slower and slower, until they finally broke apart. They looked at each other for a little while, breathing heavily. Both of their lips were bruised and shiny, Soobin’s hair was a mess, and a deep blush was sported on both of their faces.

“So um,” Beomgyu could barely look at his face, “ I’m guessing you like me back?”

“Well yeah, I thought it was kinda obvious like I dropped so many hints.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize those were passes, um, sorry I didn’t catch on sooner.”

“It’s fine, just, I liked how this turned out.”

Beomgyu let out a small giggle, and Soobin had no choice but to kiss him again.

Bonus

Soobin did end up having Beomgyu pinned against the wall, and he did get his hours of cuddling. Today was a great day for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter than I would like but I have ideas for what I want to do for my Beomgyu series and it could take a little a while depending on how motivated I am. Don't forget to comment any ideas or prompts and leave some kudos while you're at it :)


End file.
